From One End to Another
by Juggalo Prince
Summary: Follow Zany Vazzaras as he rises from being a pupil Assassin to joining the Brotherhood. A prequel side story to 'Return of The Brotherhood'.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my story From One End to Another, for anyone who has read Return of the Brotherhood you all should know who Zany is. If not than wellllllllllll, go and read it, awesome story by Roseria Sylvester. Anyway this is my first story I have written and any helpful reviews and good comments are welcome. ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1

In the busy streets of Kelstrom, Argonian men and women busy with their everyday chores start to abandon them as a huge crowd starts to form around the town square. The people roar and cheer as they wait for the execution to begin. The victim of the execution sits, waiting in his cell, with iron chains locked around his wrists. The corridor sits there, empty and silent as they echo the crowds cheering, waiting for them to drag him out on to the stage. A loud bang snaps him out of his thoughts as foots steps walk quickly to his cell. Two well armored soldiers stand there at the foot of the door while an older man with a robe walks up to the door and opens it.

"It's time." A deep voice comments, "Listen to the crowd, they are always getting excited to watch anyone gets hanged." He chuckles deeply, the two soldiers walk over and grab the cuffed prisoner as he stands up to go with them.

The people watch and cheer as they finally bring out the victim. A face-less masked Argonian stands their on the stage, with a tied rope in his hand. Watching the crowd with a sad expression, oh how he wants to know everyone to know his burden of being the executioner. He wonders when the prisoner…A loud resounding bang is heard as two armored Argonian soldiers are dragging a well, beaten man along the ground.

With one final roar and cheer as if it was a game to them, watching a broken man about to be hanged. The soldiers gave no care to the prisoner as they made him stand in front of the crowd. The robed Argonian stands in front of the crowd to deliver his speech. As the robed Argonian started his speech he thought of his home, every Nord's first thought should be of home. Instead it was of that insufferable Captain that asked him some questions, and still punished him. He didn't notice as the rope was tied around his neck, but the last thoughts were, "DAMN THAT ARGONIAN!" A pull of a lever and he dropped.

(2 Hours earlier)

A loud bang is heard as two sets of feet is heard walking down the empty corridor.

"Where is the prisoner?" One of them asks, to him it sounds so familiar.

"The one of the left, Milord." Another he recognized as a guard that always is checking on him.

"Thank you that will be all." The other one responded. Now he knew that voice, the son of the lord of Kelstrom, Zany Vazzaras. He is a stall vendor in the market district, renowned and respected by everyone. Only few know, by few I mean criminals know that he is an assassin at night killing for his father or anyone willing to pay him.

As if on cue the Argonian himself walks around the corner, leaning against the cell wall. In fear I cower more into the corner, away from him. He has been known to kill anyone who pisses him off. "I need information Nord…don't make me come in there." I look around my cell hoping for some hope and freedom from the madman.

"I..I….I." I puzzle in fear, his eyes narrow in anger.

"I is not an answer Nord." He pulls out a set of lock picks and starts to work on the lock. All hope is lost as I break, hoping he won't hurt me.

"ALRIGHT! What do you want to know?" His scowl, almost frown looks doesn't change. "Where is Jon-man Desert Walker?"

I answer without thinking at all. "The Skooma dealer? He is in the Industrial district, in the old abandoned warehouse, next to the refinery where he refines his Skooma." He scoffs and starts to walk off. "I hate to miss you're hanging, but I have a damn cat to kill."

All fear is drained from my body, I scowl deeply and yell at him at his back. "YOU DAMNABLE ARGONIAN BASTARD!"

That was the last of him Zany thought, now on to the refinery. By the gods I hate Skooma dealers, especially Khajiit's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Well here we go the second chapter is now up. Please Read, Rate, and Review. I will try and speed up the chapter postings as I go along so please bear with me.

* * *

Night approaches the town of Kelstrom, many people head inside to avoid the darkness. Tonight the weather went from bleak to horrible, rain and thunder storms will be upon them soon. One figure is still out, running heavy and hard to try and beat it, using the rooftops as cover and agility. The lone figure jumps, rolls and picks it back up with a sprint. Running is not unnatural for Argonians, but free-running and climbing is usually unheard of and the lone figure does it the best. He vaults over a low-bearing wall and still continues to run forward, heading to the industrial part of the city. He moves along the rooftops as if nothing up there can stop him.

With one last leap, Zany lands on the last residential home before looking up.

"The Industrial district, a horrible place for Argonians and probably the worst smell ever." He starts to survey the district, one of the largest, poorest and worst condition places in Kelstrom. He sighs as he sees two refineries, but then remembers about the old abandoned warehouse next to it and begins to look again.

Suddenly he hears a commotion and looks down to his left, in front of the open alleyway. Three blurry Argonian men are hassling what appears to be a young Breton woman. He sighs heavily, 'Rape… shouldn't have come down here.' He ignores her cries as he finally sees the warehouse. A rather loud cry shrieks in the air, like a crow, before it's muffled. He down at her than at the warehouse, his mind is telling him to ignore her and go kill the Khajiit, or stop a few minutes to threaten the men to go away, but if that doesn't work…than a fist and/or sword fight might happen.

He sighs heavily, scowling at himself and jumps down on a lower roof to help her.

He mutters lowly, "I hate being nice sometimes, but I can't live with that she could be dead the next morning." He grabs the ledge below him, and lowers himself down to the ground. He lands with a soft thud and turns to look down the alley. He stops and thinks on how he is going to defuse the situation. After a moment he shrugs and starts to call them out.

"Hey you bastards, taking advantage on a poor women isn't such a good idea." Before their real fun can start they turn to look at the man who is interrupting them.

"She wondered down our street, she deserves to be punished." One of them calls out.

I shake my head and frown, "Yeah, but she got the message now let her go before things get real ugly." I sigh mentally, me and my big mouth.

The three Argonians chuckle deeply, "Well…look at the hero we got, rescuing people at night. He just wants a reward from her, I bet she would give it to you because how much of a whore she is."

I shake my head, 'I really have got to shut up sometimes.'

Suddenly the damsel in distress pulls a dagger from the one on her right, and stabs him in the back with it. In a flash I pull out my two iron swords from my back and sprint forward. The two rapists look between each other, before they split up to deal with us both. The one coming at me just rushes forward, dagger in hand, bring it down on top of me. I throw up one sword to block it, than thrusting forward with the other in to his gut. I can see the fear in his eyes; I only glare at him before turning the sword and pulling out. I look up to see her slicing through the last man's throat.

I breathe once, 'Well that wasn't very expecting. I figure I have to take them all on.'

I start to walk up to her calling her out, "Hey Breton…" The words barley left my mouth before the dagger she took is up to my throat.

I get a good look at her, standing no more than 5'6, couple of inches shorter than me, she has brown, hazel hair and, dark chocolate eyes, but the glare she is giving me shows that she is more than a simple woman.

"Who are you?" She says it with more of a command than a question; most men would have feared this woman, unlucky for her I am not intimidated.

"Zany, now I suggest putting down the dagger to the guy who helped you."

She scoffs loudly, "I didn't need your help."

Now it is my turn to scoff, "Sure, when in the process of them raping you would you grab the dagger?"

The said object gets pushed more in to my neck, slightly irritating. "Why did you help me?"

I shrugged, "You needed the help now put down the blasted dagger would ya, and I'm not going to hurt you." Her face twists and turns with thought on whether she should let me go or not.

She looks down slightly, than starts to lower the dagger.

I slide the swords back on to my back while asking her, "Why are you in the Industrial district, alone, at night?"

She starts to straighten her shirt out before looking up to me, "I was trying to meet a contact of mine...though he didn't show."

I sighed a little, "So instead these men showed up?"

She nods once and begins to walk down the alley, with me following. "My contact was a nord named Slather."

I stop at the mention of that name that was the man that was hanged today, how could she have not known it was him? She turns and looks at me "What? You seem shocked."

I turn and look at her, of course shocked is written across my face "The nord was hanged today almost around noon, unless you were asleep, showed up after that, or didn't hear he is dead."

Now it is her turn to be in shocked, than she starts to say colorful phrases in her native tongue "I showed up around mid-afternoon."

My face falls back in to its natural frowning state, "Than you missed it by hours, though why were you meeting him?"

She shakes her head, turning her back to me; I notice some of the tears and rips across the back of her shirt. "He was…"

She stops mid-sentence, obviously not wanting to share. "It was important for us to meet…why are you here though?"

I gave her a scowling look, before shaking my head. "I'm supposed to be…meeting someone I suppose, but your screaming kind of interrupted it."

We reach the end of the alley while I only look forward at the abandoned warehouse I was supposed to be at.

I quickly noticed she starts to walk away; I call her out quickly, "Hey wait…what is your name?"

She stops and turns to look at me. "Shiria Vandimir, nice to meet you…I suppose."

I nod once, "If you ever need me go to the 'Reach's end' you can find me there."

She nods back and turns and walks away, I study her for a second before looking forward at the warehouse, but then I noticed something really quickly. "I'm right next to the damned thing." I say to no one in general, I shrug once before walking forward to complete my task.


End file.
